memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain riggs
User talk:Captain riggs/Archive 1 how do i do sourcing Spelling Can you please take more care with your spelling? You named the Amaralan male both "Hoag" and "Horag". Which is it? -- sulfur 12:42, May 4, 2012 (UTC) : Yes absolutely.--Captain riggs 15:01, May 4, 2012 (UTC) So... is the Amaralan's name "Hoag" or "Horag"? You didn't answer the question. -- sulfur 15:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Commander "Hoag", of the Amaralans, sorry.--Captain riggs 15:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Comics v Novels Please note that titles of novels are italicized, while comics are contained within quotes. For example, "Star TreX" (a comic) and Planet X (a novel). As such, please stop changing the X-Men crossover template to make all of the items italicized. -- sulfur 17:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Well that explains it, my bad--Captain riggs 17:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) New versions of old images Please keep in mind that, if you are replacing an old image with a better version that is similar or nearly identical, you should go to the old image and select "upload a new version of this file". When you upload and replace an image as you did with Perfecto Oviedo, it means someone has to go and clean up the old image. If you do it the way i just suggested above, it cuts down on the cleanup necessary. -- Captain MKB 16:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :That's what i would usually do, it's not the first img i've updated on here, but for some reason when i would click on the new upload, the older version file would still be displayed in this distorted resolution, so in that case yes i did upload the same pic twice.--Captain riggs 16:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::The distorted resolution is caused by database cache - it tries to display the new image in the shape of the old. It will resolve itself if you are patient and wait a few minutes, and then refresh. thank you in advance for doing that from now on. -- Captain MKB 17:23, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Quadrant In some articles you worked on recently you added a location of "Alpha Quadrant" but i'm not clear on the source you're getting this info from - could you help clarify? I started talk pages for two starbase articles in particular. -- Captain MKB 15:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : Addressed each issue on their talk page.--Captain riggs 01:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Location Hate to break it to you bud, but the Apus constellation is not at all located in the Sol system. it is a swath of space that extends out for quite some ways, like all constellations. -- Captain MKB 19:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah i was just reading up on that.--Captain riggs 19:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The Badlands books When citing things in these, please cite them to the specific story rather than just the book. Such as, for the Voyager story. Thanks. -- sulfur 15:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Cool no problem. I think you might of mentioned this before just forgot about it, sorry--Captain riggs 18:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, so I'm not sure what the problem is - despite our previous attempts to communicate with you, you have continued to upload images without any description/formatting, citations, and copyright identification. Please be aware this is a violation of copyright policies may result in the removal of your privileges to edit on this site. Please make an effort to communicate or comply before it gets to that point. -- Captain MKB 00:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) List of deficient images for deletion * file:akers iv crops surface.jpg * file:bandage surface.jpg * file:carwile's world map.jpg * file:howard carwile.jpg * file:map location altharra iv.jpg * file:pluuh ii surface.jpg --Captain MKB 00:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Really, your last warning about this issue came on April 27th, since i must of uploaded like 70 files that follow those guidelines, and out of all those files, you want to threaten me with a ban for six files that i forgot to name... Wow, you know just a message to point out that i might of forgot a few caps would of been enough... So now what ? If i forget to copy write a file i get banned ?? Is this what your're trying to say ?? And how long do i have to worry about making a mistake now. By the way the deficient files are fixed, like all others that have been pointed out to me. I will say this you are a great administrator but you sound really aggressive in the way your're message describes the matter, like i just don't care about guidelines or something, when in fact i try to adjust my behavior after any message from an Administrator.Maybe i'm wrong--Captain riggs (talk) 22:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :To answer your question, yes, it is serious to repeatedly omit copyright information and being flip about policy reminders. Don't turn it around to me because you can't seem to get it together on uploading info and files at the same time. No one else seems to have this problem. The only reason we are allowed to work with so many great copyrighted images is because we keep close track of the copyright usage and note the fact that these images belong to somebody else. It's a serious thing, please start taking it more seriously instead of leaving comments demonizing me for enforcing this... -- Captain MKB 22:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Demonizing you ?, really now. --Captain riggs (talk) 14:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC)